


Sleepless Nights

by cloudcomet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1X06 but pre 1X07 because I've yet to watch it. Ward steps out of his comfort zone with Jemma yet again to comfort her. Brief mention of Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

It had been a few days after her Jump but instead of fading shock, all Jemma felt was increasing anxiety, tension and panic. She clearly hadn't been thinking straight when she signed SHIELD's contract. Worse, she had dragged Fitz along to see the world and had exposed him to all this craziness he wasn't entirely prepared for.  
  
She realised how entirely selfish she had been by forcing him to come along for this ride. She wanted adventure but she had also wanted an anchor, a safety net, a sense of familiarity. Besides, her parents would never have agreed without Fitz's accompaniment. Fitz would have no idea how to cope without her, for a scientist, he was painfully rigid in his ways even with his quirks.  
  
On his way to the toilet, Ward noticed a lone figure in the communal area and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, realised it was Jemma. She was gripping a mug of steaming tea which was insanely British about her. Even in the dark, he could tell that her posture was tense. He knew it; she couldn't have possibly recovered from her Jump so quickly. Especially not for a scientist who had made field trips less than a grand total of 10 times and he was pretty sure no field trips could compare to those since she had joined SHIELD.  
  
His mind flashed to when they were in the ocean. The scientist had been unconscious till they hit the waters and he was certainly thankful that she had awoken. He would need her cooperation in keeping both of them afloat or at least make it easier. She had seemed oddly out of it and a dreamy lost look was plastered on her face. It was rare and Ward barely had time to commit it to his memory before she had started to ramble.  
  
"That stunt _was amazing_! They're obviously imparting some very useful skills in SHIELD. That was _wonderful_ ; reminiscent of Superman's scene with Lois Lane. You know, that one during which they almost kissed? Not that I'm her of course and not that I’ll try to kiss you! No, of course not. Now I'm indebted to you. _Forever_."  
  
She clearly had no idea what she was saying but he hadn't minded. Even her giggles were delightful, cute even. In fact, he was pretty disappointed that she had wiped it out from her memory and that kiss he had almost received. But he had been glad to hear her random ramblings. He knew that her mind was trying to fix itself and he would be with her, working it out with her.  
  
He strode over to her and sat down quietly.  
  
"Jemma,"  
  
" _Bejeezus_! You scared the hell out of me!" Jemma jumped, almost spilling her tea but Ward gripped her hands, steadying her.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
Jemma nodded, eyes cast to her mug. Ward looked at her, he wasn't much for talking but she needed something.  
  
He moved to sit next to her instead, awkwardly putting his arm around her, pulling her closer. "You're safe now, it's OK." He felt her stiffen and her shoulders shake. He tightened his grip on her yet again and felt her lean into his embrace. It made him oddly pleased.  
  
"Let it out, you need to." Ward comforted and he felt a spreading dampness on his shirt. He had never been good at dealing with emotions but he was willing to try for her.  
  
"I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I did like Superman Returns. I felt like it had a lot more heart than the new one which was pretty much disaster porn after a while. But -shrugs- just thought that it would be a little cute for Jemma to also make reference to other superheroes.


End file.
